zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Fused Shadow vs. Majora's Mask (mask) It's back! First of all, I mean the complete Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask as the mask. Each is a powerful object (each causes great power to the one who wears it) passed down from a tribe (The Fused Shadow from the Dark Interlopers and Majora's Mask from the Ancient Ones). Furthermore, each is important in the game in which it appears (Fused Shadow in Twilight Princess: Midna makes Link find the pieces and uses the Fused Shadow to transform into the Arachnid creature and kill Zant)(Majora's Mask in Majora's Mask: The Skull Kid uses it to make the Moon come toward Earth and, if time runs out, crash). Also, each plays a part in the last boss fight (Midna uses the Fused Shadow to fight Ganondorf; Link fights Majora's Mask in its mask form). To dispel all further doubt, each is worn by a Majora major character (The Fused Shadow is worn by Midna; Majora's Mask is worn by Skull Kid). Yeta Yet another connection: each is used to access an area otherwise accessible (The Fused Shadow is used to enter Hyrule Castle; Majora's Mask is used enter the Moon). Come on, Xykeb! It has Majora's Mask! U CANOT OPPPOSSE!!!!!!!! The 23:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I just can't bring myself to support it. I really don't know why. But tell you what, if nothing better comes along, I just might. --AuronKaizer ' 23:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, a lot, actually. -'Minish Link 23:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. Good idea. I will think more. I kind of feel like AK Meep Meep (talk) 00:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, can't exactly support either though ;) Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Byrne vs. Nabooru Two major characters with ponytails .......... Is that not a good comparison?? Ok, well here are the real connections =]. Both are seeking power. Nabooru wants Link to get her the Golden Gauntlets so she can become stronger while Byrne hopes reviving Malladus will gain him great power. Although they both originally are antagonistic (more Byrne since Nabooru is just useing Link), they later become great allies. Both are also used by the antagonists's main minion(s) as minions themselves. They both appear as bosses and after defeat they become great allies when the brainwashing is over. They also are revealed at this point to be part of the group of sages in the game (seven sages and lokomo sages) and seem to leave the natural world.--Ingo the great (talk) 23:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, in the end, some of the connections are arguable (such as Nabooru "using" Link). Even though I really like both characters and would wanna see this fight happen, my sense of rationality says no. --AuronKaizer ' 23:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh... Not feeling it. Er, also, Nabooru wants the Silver Gauntlets... Um, just thought I'd throw that in. -'Minish Link : : I love it, but Byrne would smash Nabs to the ground =( -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome idea and it would be a cool fight. i am just not in the mood for something this serious right now Meep Meep (talk) 00:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but not really "good" as such. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Jovani vs. Pamela's Father Resuggestion of the resuggestion of the resuggestion of the resuggestion of suggestion suggested suggestively. Both are men that have been cursed by undead enemies and are enstranged from civilization. They both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of said curses. They both show fondness for Link's alternate forms and both provide the means with Link can travel through underground tunnels that are secret entrances to castles. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : i think that i supported this before Meep Meep (talk) 00:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You picked the right week this time! ...Assuming you're not so unlucky that an even better one comes around, in which case you'll be seeing red. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't not just can't not support this not never! The 00:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage